1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the drying of wet-granular and/or lumpy materials, preferably materials which are undergoing a rotational or oscillatory movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to dry wet, granular and/or lumpy materials by means of passing hot gases or vapors therethrough. In this connection there is provided either a counterflow of material and gas, or the better controllable transverse flow of material and gas is utilized, in which the drying gas is introduced from above or below the material which is moving slowly forward on a frequently vibrating sieve floor. In this connection it is possible to regulate the drying of the material in individual zones and therefore attain a protective treatment of the material. By means of the vibrating movement of the sieve floor, a rotational or oscillatory movement takes place which, if need be, is reinforced by fluidization. The aforementioned drying methods do, indeed, lead to a sufficient drying of the material; however, they are adapted only conditionally to a stepped drying accuracy with respect to temperature and time as required by many products.